disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond in the Rough
Diamond in the Rough is a song of Disney's Broadway musical version of Aladdin. It was sung by the titular character, Jafar and Iago. Lyrics Jafar: You're the one that I need You're nimble, stealthy, skilled. Do you want to continue abusing those skills? Stealing bits of bread and worthless bobbles? Or do you want to make a name for yourself And do something that would make any mother proud? You have the profile of a prince With a physique that matches Beneath the dirt and patches You are a diamond in the rough I say we work together since You're braver then which you are We're just as shocked as you are That you're a diamond in the rough Aladdin: Hey I'm no diamond in the rough Jafar: Under the filth and the fleas there are gifts that you've been neglecting And truth be told you are not quite the guy that we were expecting And though you might need finesse, and perhaps some disinfecting You'll be the one who succeeds when the lamp of their needs collecting Aladdin (spoken): Uhhh, I don't know guys, I've got a funny feeling about this. I better just be on my way. Jafar: Take one step and die you brainless miscreant! (Happy place!) Apologies What I meant to say is (sang) You just don't know how swell you are (You just don't know how swell you are!) So far the only hitch is (There's just an itty bitty hitch) You're an embarrassment of riches (Embarrassing? Too true!) You are the diamond in the rough Iago: Let's all rejoice the spooky voice and you're the diamond in the Rooooooough! Jafar: Look here's the diamond in the Iago: Three cheers, the diamond in the Both: We found the diamond in the rough! Aladdin (spoken): You better find somebody else! Jafar: There is nobody else Iago: Talk about the girl Jafar (singing): Oh, Then, of course there's Princess Jasmine It's clear she took a shying to you But, let me be frank, With no cash in the bank, You'll never win her heart It just tears me apart To see her slip right through your fingers Aladdin (spoken): Which way is this cave of yours? Jafar (singing): That a boy! Go Through! You Might be a bum But you're one Of noble spirit Iago: It's just a cave that might eat you alive No need to fear it! Aladdin: Well it's a risk that I might have to take Jafar and Iago: We're glad to hear it Jafar: So please no missteps or blunders Iago: Cue the Cave of Wonders! Both: We've waited long enough Cave of Wonders (spoken): Who disturbs my slumber? Aladdin: Uhh, it is I, Aladdin Cave of Wonders: You are the diamond in the rough The one whose worth lies deep within You may enter Aladdin: I don't believe it My mother always said if I only applied myself - If I only believed! Jafar: We don't have time for self-discovery! Fetch me the lamp. Now! Aladdin: Wish me luck! Jafar: Luck! Goodbye you diamond in the Iago: Please try, you diamond in the Both: Don't die, you diamond in the rough Jafar (spoken): At last! Category:Songs Category:Aladdin songs Category:Musical songs Category:Villain songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs